You Are My Everything
by RichRider
Summary: A little one-shot of some Leon/Ada love. Hope you Leon/Ada fans will like it!


**By: RichRider**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. They belong to Capcom.**

**You Are My Everything**

"Leon?" Ada questioned her husband. Her head rested upon his bare chest, feeling him breath at a steady pace.

Leon opened his eyes and looked down at the Eurasian woman who was his wife. Concern placed over his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder, how our lives got this way?" Ada asked, her emerald eyes peering across the room and brushing her hand against the agent's chest.

The government agent cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" he questioned her, and with a slight smile.

"Well, I can just remember back to the time you and I first met. God did you look so handsome in that police uniform," Ada purred and smiled innocently. Leon smirked a big one.

"Well, I am quite a beautiful man. Can't believe your telling me this even though I already know," Leon smirked another big one and a light chuckle escaped.

Ada proceeded to poke his abdomen. "Hey, don't get all cocky with me handsome. I can easily put you in your place," Ada purred seductively into his right ear. It sent a chill down the agent's spine.

"You know you like it when I'm cocky. Don't lie Mrs. Kennedy," Leon playfully remarked. Ada chuckled lightly and smiled. The Eurasian beauty just had to agree.

"Yeah I do. But not with me," Ada quipped and laid on top of the agent. A smile was plastered across the agent's face while his dirty blonde hair lay messy.

Leon's cerulean eyes gazed at the alabaster skinned woman in front of him. Her raven hair spilled, covering her emerald eyes. Those beautiful eyes. His heart leapt into his throat, choking him with desire and love. The agent's breathing was slow and steady, but Ada's beauty only increased it. Brushing a hand over her soft smooth arm, Leon felt her tremble slightly noticing it made her shiver and quiver with delight and want. The agent brought his face closer to her's and the Eurasian beauty gasped at his sudden movement. Those crimson lips of her's were tempting him to feast upon them, begging him to do so.

Ada gazed back into his eyes and craved for his tender lips. She rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. The agent was slowly beginning to grow facial hair which Ada liked, but then sometimes disliked, stating that it made him look old.

The government agent felt her soft skin brush across his cheek. He brought it closer to his lips and kissed it tenderly. As he raised his head a bit closer, their faces met. Their breathing was slow and steady, and it only made the agent and spy crave for a kiss even more than before. And so they did.

Their lips locked and kissed each other with incredible amounts of passion and delight. Leon may have had girlfriends in the past that were loving and caring, but they didn't amount to Ada. No, she looked like a goddess.

Ada melted into the agent's kiss and couldn't help but feel as if she was kissing a god. She felt his strong hands caress her face and back. Their breathing began to increase more and more from all the sexual tension in the air.

But then their kiss was broken. Someone was knocking on their bedroom door and both agent and spy knew who it was. Leon sighed, but then smiled at his wife, letting her know that he will take care of it.

"I'll go honey. Be back soon," Leon offered and got out of the bed, wearing nothing else but a pair of navy blue jeans and gray socks.

Once the agent opened the door, he was greeted by a four year old girl, and a five year old boy. A prideful smile was smeared across his face as he picked up the children in his strong arms.

"Daddy, there's a monster in out room," the girl covered her eyes and buried her face into Leon's neck.

"There really is daddy!," the little boy did the same as the girl.

All Leon did was laugh and grinned. "Logan, Alina, come on. You two are brave little soldiers. Don't tell me a monster is scare you two?" Leon laughed and kissed both his daughter and son on the forehead.

"Now let's go and see this monster," Leon carried both his kids to their room.

Once they arrived, the trio were now inside the dimly lit room which was half painted in blue, and half painted in red. There were two beds. One in blue and the other in red. The blue belonged to Logan, while the red belong to Alina. Across the room from their beds was the closet. Leon suspected that that's where they saw the "monster". For a four and five year old, they sure knew how to keep their room clean. Most kids that age would have toys lying around everywhere but Logan and Alina were tidy kids.

"Okay, now where is this monster?" Leon questioned with a small smile. Logan and Alina lifted up their heads and pointed towards the closet. Just like the agent expected.

"It was fury," Alina informed and rubbed her tiny arms. Leon laughed and put Logan in his bed and Alina in her's.

Leon walked over to the closet and pointed to it while looking at Logan and Alina. The brother and sister nodded. As the agent gripped the doorknob, he turned it slowly and the jerked it open. Logan and Alina hid under their covers.

"Oh kids," Leon called melodically. The brother and sister rose from the covers and looked towards the closet.

"Is this what you two rug rats were talking about??" Leon questioned mockingly.

The brother and sister were looking at their somewhat giant teddy bear. Logan and Alina then chuckled innocently. Leon rolled his eyes and chuckled himself before closing the closet door.

"I should club both of you in the head," Leon played and chuckled while walking towards them. The agent gave both his son and daughter a hug and kiss good night.

"Night daddy," The brother and sister simultaneously said.

"Night kids," Leon said, and shut off the lights before exiting and closing their door.

The agent returned back to main bedroom. Ada was sitting quietly on the bed patiently waiting for her husband to return. The agent finally entered and gave his darling wife a small smile before closing their door.

"Everything okay handsome?" She questioned the blonde man.

"Yeah. Those two dorks thought they saw a monster. I took care of it," Leon stated in a prideful tone and practically threw himself on their queen sized bed.

Ada gave off one of her trademark smirks and laid down next to her husband. "Good job honey," She purred into his ear. It only gave him that same chill down the spine as before.

"Thank you," He mocked thanks and chuckled. Ada responded with a poke to his head.

"Hey handsome, do you feel like you still don't have everything?" She questioned him, remembering that one time where he was in despair about his future.

"Ada," The agent began. "You, Alina, and Logan, are my everything," Leon finished, and smiled at his wife.

That was the best answer Ada Wong Kennedy had ever received.

_**Author's Note: **_Ah! Hope you guys liked this oneshot. it's the first Leon/Ada love scene thing that I have ever done XD. Hope you all enjoyed it to some degree. Lol.


End file.
